In recent years, the market for mobile terminals having an image pickup device has grown. Consequently, the image pickup device has begun to incorporate a small-size, high-pixel-number, solid-state image pickup element.
As an increasing number of small-size, high-pixel-number, image pickup elements are used, it is demanded that image pickup lenses be improved in terms of resolution and image quality. It is also demanded that such high-resolution, high-quality image pickup lenses become widespread and available at low cost.
An image pickup lens having plural lenses is made commonly available to meet the demand for high performance. An image pickup lens having five lenses, which exhibit higher performance than a lens having two to four lenses, is also proposed.
An image pickup lens disclosed, for instance, in Patent Document 1 exhibits high performance by including, in the order from an object side, a first lens, a second lens, a third lens, a fourth lens, and a fifth lens. The first lens has a convex surface on the object side and has a positive refractive power. The second lens has a concave surface facing an image side, has a negative refractive power, and has a meniscus shape. The third lens has a convex surface facing the image side, has a positive refractive power, and has a meniscus shape. The fourth lens has an aspherical surface on both sides, has a concave surface on the image side on an optical axis, and has a negative refractive power. The fifth lens has an aspherical surface on both sides and has a positive or negative refractive power.
An image pickup lens disclosed, for instance, in Patent Document 2 exhibits high performance by including, in the order from an object side, a first lens, a second lens, a third lens, a fourth lens, and a fifth lens. The first lens has an aperture stop and has a positive refractive power. The second lens is joined to the first lens and has a negative refractive power. The third lens has a concave surface facing the object side and has a meniscus shape. The fourth lens has a concave surface facing the object side and has a meniscus shape. The fifth lens has at least one aspherical surface, has a convex surface facing the object side, and has a meniscus shape.